


How Charles got his Wings

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Angels, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles attempts to trade his Soul in order to bring Jules home.Jules won't let him, but gives him something in return.





	How Charles got his Wings

**Author's Note:**

> It broke my heart to write this, but it was too fitting not to.  
> I hope I did it justice  
> <3

Charles quietly looked around the crowded paddock. He was going to be part of this next season, he had his seat in F1 confirmed. 

Still, he felt empty inside, alone as he glanced around. Besides, he wasn’t even sure if he would be here next season.

“Charles?” Pierre spoke up behind him, smiling and squeezing his arm. Charles gave him a small smile, leaning into the touch a little. 

“Are you okay?” Pierre asked. Charles nodded.

“Just tired, that’s all.” he whispered. He desperately wanted to tell Pierre about what was going on, but he knew he couldn’t.

It wasn’t every day that you were going up to Heaven to get back your godfather.

Charles felt the necklace in his pocket. He felt bad stealing it from Kevin, but there was no other way. Without the Angel necklace, he couldn’t go up there. 

“I need to go.” Charles told Pierre, hugging him quickly. Pierre seemed a little confused at the sudden show of affection but hugged back, ruffling Charles’s hair for a moment.

“Sure you okay?” he asked as he pulled back. Charles nodded but looked away.

“I’ll see you around.”

As he walked away he felt his heart sink. He was scared, really scared, but he had to try this.

Jules deserved to come home, even if that meant sacrificing his own soul.

Charles went back to his hotel room, sitting down cross-legged on the bed. He took the necklace out of his pocket and let out a shuddering breath, bringing the necklace to his lips and kissing the surface of the smooth, pale white rock.

When he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in his room anymore. A faceless man stood waiting for him, dressed in pale white robes.

“You are no Angel.” the man spoke. Charles couldn’t detect any facial expressions, but the being’s tone was soft and non-threatening.  
“I’m here to trade my Soul so Jules can come home.” Charles announced, jutting his chin up a little. The faceless man didn’t move for a moment.

“I’m afraid that is not how it works, young one.” the voice sounded. Charles stubbornly clenched his fists.

“I’m here to trade my Soul for Jules to come home.” he repeated, voice starting to waver.

“We can’t do that.” the faceless man told him yet again. Charles shook his head.

“I- I am here…” he sobbed and fell to his knees. “Please… Jules needs to come home.” he whispered. 

The faceless man pressed a hand to the top of Charles’s head, the movement comforting and surprisingly human.

“We can’t.” the soft voice said. Charles sobbed harshly in return, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe.

“Charles…” this was not the voice that had spoken before. Charles knew this voice so well, even if it had been ages since he had heard it. 

Jules knelt in front of him, brown eyes filled with tears as he pressed his palm against Charles’s cheek. Charles let out a strangled sound, throwing himself into Jules’s embrace. Jules held him tightly, also crying as he gently tried to shush Charles.

“I m-miss you so much… Please, please come back… Y-you didn’t deserve this, you deserve to live. I’ll take your place, j-just go home.” Charles whispered over and over again. But Jules couldn’t come home, they both knew that.

“Charles, look at me.” Jules gently urged, tilting the younger man’s chin up so Charles had to look at him. Jules let out a soft laugh, that quickly turned into a sob. “You grew up in the time I was gone.” he whispered, fingers pressing against the stubble on Charles’s cheek. Charles leaned into the touch.

“I-I need you… I can’t do this alone… with papa sick and you-” he couldn’t finish his sentence. “Who would look over me?” he asked in a small voice. Jules sighed and pressed a kiss to Charles’s head. 

“There are more Angels in the paddock.” he whispered. “And I will always be there too.” he promised, pressing his hand over Charles’s heart.

“Jules, please…” Charles tried desperately. Jules shifted, gently clasping Charles’s face between his hands. 

“I can’t.” he said softly. “But I have something I want to give you.” he added. Charles only shook his head.

“I only want you to come home.” he sobbed. Jules shushed him and let him cuddle close again.

“I know it is hard, mon petit, but I need you to stay strong. I gave my life so no other driver had to, and I don’t regret that decision.” Jules whispered, rocking the younger man in his arms. “I can’t come back with you, but I can give you something so you will always carry a part of me with you, and so you can continue my work.” he continued. Charles shook his head, not understanding what he meant. Jules sighed shakily, letting his wings spring free. 

“N-no!” Charles whispered. “No Jules I can’t!” his crying intensified as Jules wrapped his wings around him, holding him close. 

“Mon petit, you have it in you. You’d make a great Angel.” Jules told him. Charles was still shaking his head.

“I can’t do it.” Charles whispered. Jules gave him a soft smile.

“You’d do just fine, really Charles. And Kimi, Jenson and the others will be there to help of course.” he soothed. Charles closed his eyes.

“I can never-” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“You wouldn’t replace me.” Jules finished for him, rubbing circles over Charles’s back. Charles was still crying, shaking his head again.

“Am not strong enough.” he whimpered. Jules took one of Charles’s hands, bringing it in direction of the base of one of his wings.

“Look at me, Charles.” Jules whispered urgently. Charles did as he was asked, lip still wobbling. Jules gave him a proud smile.

“You’re everything I hoped you’d be. I’m so proud of you.” he whispered. More tears rolled down Charles’s cheeks. 

“I still miss you every day… I wish…” he shook his head and looked away. Jules let out a shuddering breath.

“I know. I love you, little one, and I’ll always watch over you.” Jules whispered, tears filling his eyes again as he finally pressed Charles’s fingers to the wing’s base. A soft light enveloped them and Charled panicked once he realised what was going on.

“N-no! Jules, please! I-I don’t wanna go yet, let me stay a little longer.” he rambled, clutching on tightly to the older man. Jules was trembling, crying silently as he cradled Charles close.

“I love you, little Charlesie.” he choked out, kissing Charles’s forehead. “Never forget that.” Charles closed his eyes tightly, leaning into the embrace.

“I’ll never forget you Jules, never.” he cried.

He felt Jules’s hand on his back, and then he was gone.

Charles let out a heartbreaking cry when he opened his eyes and realised he was back in his hotel room. He had failed, Jules wasn’t back with him

He crawled over to his bed, letting out a yelp as he felt two heavy weights drag after him. He saw the wings and shook his head in disbelief. No way he could do this. 

He let out an outraged sound, fingers scratching and pulling at the white feathers. The door to his hotel room opened suddenly and Charles hissed frightenedly. 

“It’s okay.” Kimi said softly, kneeling down a little distance away from him. Charles pulled his knees up to his chest, his wings limply hanging behind him.

“I don’t want to do this… I … I can’t.” he sobbed. Kimi sighed and shuffled closer, tentatively placing a hand on Charles’s back, right between his wings.

“You’re not alone.” he whispered. Charles looked up and realised there were more drivers in the room now, all of them with their wings folded behind their back. 

Kevin shuffled over and surprised Charles by gently pulling him into his arms.

“I know it hurts, but it will get better.” he whispered, rubbing Charles’s back. Charles whimpered and cuddled closer.

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.” Kimi whispered. “We’ll be here with you every step of the way.”


End file.
